


Remember Me

by dykemoons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Memory Loss, Post S2, Recovered Memories, deanoru - Freeform, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykemoons/pseuds/dykemoons
Summary: Karolina couldn't remember the girl in the dark clothes who told her stories of their history together.But when she feels the girl's lips against her own, Karolina starts to feel something familiar about her.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't think they're going to do a mindwipe in Season 3, but if they do want to go the super-angst route of having Nico try to get Karolina to remember her, here's a way for that to play out. 
> 
>  
> 
> I think I just typed the word 'remember' about a hundred times, so sorry about that.

“KAROLINA, PLEASE.”

 

Karolina turned around in the doorway to the ship, and saw the girl standing a few feet away. She was breathing hard, probably from how far she must have run in order to catch up in time. She was, as always, carrying that strange staff and wearing all black, and her heavy makeup was streaked down her face from her still falling tears.

 

Karolina felt bad for the girl, but she didn’t think she could do anything to help her. The girl had visited her often in the past few weeks, begging her to remember things Karolina couldn’t imagine. She said that they had known each other their whole lives, that they ran away from their parents together, went on missions trying to stop their parents together. She told story after story of their adventures, of fights they won or lost, of the nights they spent together, and also something about a dinosaur. Karolina tried to remember, but none of these stories sounded like anything but stories to her.   
  


More concerningly, the girl had told her not to trust her father, that he was a manipulative and dangerous person that had hurt a lot of people. That he had altered her memories to make her forget her real family. But Karolina had only good memories of a father who loved her, that only wanted to bring her and her family back to their beautiful homeworld that they had been kept away from for so long.

 

But the girl had also told her that....that they were in love. That in running away together, they had also built something special between them, something that meant the world to this girl. That they had promised to always come back to each other, no matter the distance. There was something about this girl that made Karolina’s stomach turn, some feeling she got about her that she couldn’t identify. But as much as she tried, Karolina couldn’t remember seeing her face before the last couple weeks, so how could she be in love with her? 

 

Now they were out of time. Karolina’s dad had finished building their ship way ahead of schedule, and they were finally going home. The girl in front of her seemed earnest in her desperation, but it still didn’t ring any bells for Karolina.

 

“Karolina, please, I need you to remember. I’m sorry I don’t know how to fix this, I’m sorry I can’t help you remember, but I need you. I can’t lose you like I lost Amy. I know, you don’t have any memory of me or any reason to trust me, but I promise you, the people on that ship aren’t your family. Your family is back at the Hostel, Molly, Gert, Alex, Old Lace. We need you to come home. I need you to come home. Please, Karolina, I love you.”

 

Karolina still didn’t recognize anything the girl said, but as soon as she finished talking, the girl stepped forward, softly put a hand on her neck, pulled her down, and kissed her. Karolina didn’t move or kiss back, but as soon as the girl’s lips touched her own, she felt something inside her shift, like a heavy door had been just barely cracked open.

 

The girl pulled back after a few seconds and removed her hand. As Karolina looked at the girl’s face, and for the first time, it almost looked...familiar? Karolina felt a warm tingling on her lips where the girl had kissed her, and everytime she tried to think of where she’d seen this girl before, she felt the warmth in her lips surge, like it was trying to expand further into her body, only to hit a wall and get thrown back. 

 

The longer she looked at the girl, the more confused she became. It was like there was something in her brain that she would naturally arrive at after seeing this girl’s face, but there was a cloud over it, blocking her from access.

 

“Wait...who are you?” Karolina asked.

 

“Karrie, I-” A bright flash of white light cut the girl off as she was thrown a few dozen feet back from the ship. She landed hard, crumpled in the dirt and moaning in pain. Karolina looked over to see her father inside their ship, his hands powering down after the blast. He took a few steps toward her. 

 

“Dad, what are you doing? Who is that girl?” Karolina asked, shock and confusion making her voice urgent.

 

“She’s nothing Karolina, she’s just trying to keep you from us, from your family. Come now, its time to go home.”

 

Karolina still felt the heat from the kiss burning in her lips, only growing hotter as she tried harder to connect the dots. She turned toward where her father stood inside the ship. “Dad, wait, I-”

 

Karolina turned around quickly as she heard a scream from behind her. She saw the girl, face down on the ground, her body racking with sobs. Her anguished, hoarse voice called out again. 

“KAROLINAAAAA. PLEASE, _REMEMBER ME_.” As she spoke the last two words, the staff in her hand had started to glow slightly, and there was something different in her voice, like it wasn’t entirely her voice. 

 

Karolina’s heart broke, seeing the pain this girl was in, but unable to do anything for her. Then, suddenly, everything changed.

 

Karolina felt something, a wave of energy, a slight force of some kind brush against her from the girl’s direction. She felt a spark flicker in her lips, and then she felt the warmth from the girl’s kiss burst forward, no longer held back by anything. It filled her whole body, warming her from head to toe with a blissful feeling.

 

And then, she could remember everything.

 

Karolina remembered the stories the girl had told her, about growing up together, how they’d never known a time without the other existing. She remembered how they had fallen apart, then came back together. She remembered their parents being evil. She remembered having other parents who weren’t the father who stood before her now, that she had known this father only as Jonah. 

 

Karolina remembered all the evil things Jonah had done, killing people to stay alive, killing Amy just to keep his secrets. She remembered Amy, how special of a girl she was, and how horrible of an act it was for Jonah to have cut her life so short.

 

Karolina remembered running away from their parents, all the missions and adventures they went on, trying to save the world from them. She remembered living in the Hostel, a broken old house that had become her home. She remembered the people she lived there with, Molly and Gert and Alex and Old Lace the Dinosaur.

 

Most importantly, Karolina remembered Nico.

 

She remembered the softness of Nico hair when she hugged her in the parking lot of Timely Coffee. She remembered how special she felt when Nico told her that her lights were beautiful, not something to be afraid of. She remembered how scared she was to kiss Nico in the hallways at the dance, never imagining she might feel the same way, and how happy she felt when Nico did feel the same.

 

Karolina remembered how soft and warm Nico’s lips felt against hers, how perfectly beautiful their bodies felt pressed into each other as they lay in bed together. She remembered how euphoric it felt to be around Nico, to feel like she could be totally herself, even if herself was a glowing, flying space alien. 

 

Karolina remembered how powerfully Nico loved her. How magical it felt when Nico looked at her with pure adoration in her eyes. How Nico’s smile was a rare sight, but one so beautiful it could make stars explode into novas, and how when it was directed at Karolina, it melted her down to her core. She remembered how at peace she felt with Nico, even when the world around them was literally breaking apart at the seams.

 

Karolina remembered everything about Nico Minoru, the girl who she had almost forgotten and flown far across the galaxy away from, the girl who had been fighting to get her to remember who she was, the girl she loved more than anything in the universe, the girl she had promised she would return to, no matter the distance. Nico was lying on the ground in front of her, crying uncontrollably, thinking she’d lost her forever. 

 

Karolina turned to look at Jonah. He wasn’t her family. He wasn’t her home. This man had done nothing but hurt her true home, killed her sister, taken her away, and just now blasted her out of the ship. Not anymore. Jonah had hurt Nico for the last time. Karolina’s hands began to glow as she extended them towards Jonah.

  
  
  


Nico screamed into the dirt. She had nothing left, no hope of convincing Karolina of the truth. No hope of getting her light back. She heard loud bursts and explosions coming from in front of her, but she couldn’t bear to look up since the only thing she could imagine was the ship taking off, flying away  and taking Karolina from her forever.

 

The loud noises faded into silence, and Nico kept crying, the  only thing she knew to do anymore. Nico could only lie there and cry, waiting for everything to end. She cried for a long time, until she heard a soft voice call out to her over her sobs.

 

“Nico?”

 

Nico recognized the voice, but couldn’t believe it was real. She slowly looked up to find Karolina still here, still on the planet, smiling down at her. 

 

Karolina reached a hand down to help her up, and Nico took it, stunned into silence that Karolina was standing before her, and that she’d actually said her name. 

 

Nico looked around. The ship that had stood before her just a few minutes ago had exploded, flames and smoke pouring out of large holes in the hull, and lying on the ground near the ship was the motionless, broken looking body of Jonah.

 

“Ar-Are you okay?” Nico asked, worried Karolina had been hurt. She looked a bit rough, her clothes dirty and torn, a few cuts on her face and arms and stomach.

 

“I’m fine. I...I’m amazing, actually.” Karolina was beaming despite her injuries and the destruction around her. “I’m so sorry I forgot you, but Nico, I remember now. I remember you, I remember everything.”

 

“Everything? You mean..” Nico asked tentatively.

 

“Everything.” 

 

Karolina stepped forward and put her hand on Nico’s neck the same way Nico had done to her, pulled her in close, and kissed her.

 

When Karolina’s lips met hers, Nico knew everything was going to be okay. She knew right away that this was her Karolina, back from whatever amnesia serum she had been infected with. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, never wanting to let go or part their lips ever again. 

 

A small explosion from inside the ship broke them from their trance. The girls broke apart and giggled, looking around at the mayhem Karolina had caused. 

 

“What did you...do, Karolina?” Nico asked, incredulous at the sight before her.

 

“I stopped them. Jonah, the rest of them, the ship, it's all destroyed. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

“And...you’re okay with that? Your family being gone?”

 

“They’re not my family. They never were. You’re my family. You saved me, Nico. I love you. That’s all that matters.”

 

“I love you, Karrie.”

 

They came back together, kissing for what felt like an infinity. When they finally got around to separating their mouths, Karolina smiled down at Nico. “Ready to go home?”

 

Nico was so happy she could only smile back up at her girlfriend and nod. Karolina began to glow brightly, and she wrapped one of her wings around Nico and they began to fly across the sky back towards the Hostel, back together where the belong.


End file.
